The inventive concept relates to resistive memory devices, memory systems including a resistive memory device, and methods of writing data to a resistive memory device. More particularly, the inventive concept to resistive memory devices having improved efficiency during write operations and methods of operating the resistive memory device.
According to demand for high capacitive memory devices with low power consumption, research on next generation memory devices that are non-volatile and do not need a refreshing operation has been conducted. Such a next generation memory device needs to have high integration property of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), non-volatile property of a flash memory, and high speed property of a static RAM (SRAM). As a next generation memory device, a phase change RAM (PRAM), a nano-floating gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), or a resistive RAM (RRAM) has been suggested.